Talk:Legacy (quest)
Merge candidate This detail on levelling up The Hawke's Key is useful stuff, but would it be more appropriate on the specific page for the Key, rather than on the main page for the Legacy (quest)? Any thoughts? NickyStuu (talk) 17:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC)NickyStuu :Agreed. The page should be only about the quest. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Definitely. It might be worth getting rid of the specific values of the bonuses too, given that they're affected by Hawke's level along with the Key itself. Wester (talk) 19:07, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :If it can be simpler in the description of the key itself, then it should stay as part of the walk through. But as it is, I agree it should be merged. LeeVEGETA (talk) 15:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::The article has been split and the content merged with "The Hawke's Key". --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Contradictory Info This part of the walk-through appears to be incorrect. :If you sided with Janeka, Larius will arrive right after you, with the Wardens that took his side at the base of the tower. A dialog will give you an option to side with Larius instead. If you change your mind, Janeka is killed by Larius in a cutscene, but you get to fight the three Wardens who also change sides. I sided with Janeka, then changed my mind (the sarcastic choices are pretty funny, btw), and Larius did kill Janeka. However, I didn't have to fight the Wardens. Larius gave them instructions to leave to warn the other Grey Wardens, and they obeyed him. Perhaps this is variable based upon your choices or platform (I play on PS3), but it differs quite a bit from the walk-through. LVTDUDE (talk) 22:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Here is how it goes: :*you side with Janeka, Larius leaves with the wardens; later you still side with Janeka, you fight and kill Larius and the wardens. :*you side with Larius, Janeka leaves with the wardens; later you still side with Larius, you fight and kill Janeka and the wardens. :*you side with Janeka, Larius leaves with the wardens; later you side with Larius, Larius kills Janeka and the wardens live. :*you side with Larius, Janeka leaves with the wardens; later you side with Janeka, Janeka kills Larius and the wardens live. Fighting the wardens and Larius/Janeka is advised as it will give some XP and wardens will drop (health potions, stamina draughts, lyrium potions, injury kits)x2. --Mainak86 (talk) 16:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) gold "The third door is the biggest bonanza, with two treasure piles of more than 9 gold each." - not true, the amount of gold is level-dependent. On the 12 lvl in the first act I got ~3 gold coins from each pile. : This has been corrected. --'''D. (talk · ) 17:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) beam puzzle map The map of the puzzle is inverted. It should be flipped from top to bottom. At least for the orange line. Possible Bug Have been through this a few times before without issue, but this game I get through the 3 rounds of pillar fondling at the Final Seal, and to my surprise a forth round started. I go fondling pillars again, this time with no shades, but having done all four the round then never ends. Not able to fight anyone I just go around and around following the flames. Anyone else hit this one ? (talk) 19:57, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Observation I don't think it much of a spoiler to say folk will soon realise that whilst in the early stages one can return home, either the way one entered, or after the gates shut behind you, at the obvious return point. What confuses me is having ascertained one has gone past the point of no return, due to the portcullis descending, why it is at the later additional magical block someone mentions that a trap was set for them and they're now stuck ? They already were, before the cut-scene ! (talk) 12:43, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Clarification If wanting to raise Carver's approval, don't try the star option before going to go all diplomatic on him. It's not an extra, but spoils the whole show. Carver is difficult enough to get decent approval with as it is, what with him starting so anti. Gold towards The Deep Roads Expedition if you don't take Gavorn's loan (spoiler warning) Other timing considerations (starting from which act to do this in), the gold in the base can make the difference between buying or not buying a certain item you want prior to setting out on the Deep Roads Expedition (such as a Tome of Technique for 21 gold for a talent point), so it may be a good idea to actually do it in Act 1 — in addition to the most obvious argument that is not stalling artificially. (talk) 16:50, September 29, 2016 (UTC)NewbieOneKenobi Criticism Could you possibly make the process of following Janeka and grabbing the set armor any more difficult to follow? (talk) 13:58, June 2, 2017 (UTC) * Anyone can edit the wiki. If you think it is unclear, why not take a shot at re-writing it? That's much more constructive than leaving sarcastic talk page entries. DaBarkspawn (talk) 15:13, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Tips Tip for the third Seal Guardian (might be especially useful on higher difficulty): Follow your dog. He knows exactly which one is the "true" one. Saves some time on dealing with the clones as they will all disappear once you've dealt enough damage to the original. -- (talk) 18:41, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Kel-Sarag Just fought the Revenant. Its support appeared as Arcane Horrors for me, not Emissaries (Lvl 26 fem. Mage, Easy Difficulty). Changed the link accordingly. Buckeldemon (talk) 01:44, October 23, 2018 (UTC)